Steps
by Faline1
Summary: House is healed! However he comes face to face with someone who knows exactly what it was like and he can't help but investigate. HouseOFC, CamOFC, HouseCam eventually
1. Chapter 1

**Steps**

by Faline

_A/N: First House Fic. An interesting combo of House/OFC, Cameron/OFC, and HouseCam. Will eventually end with HouseCam. So, if you're not interested in new plotlines and making the best of what you can, then I don't think you'll enjoy this._

_Takes place during 'Meaning' however derails from the plotline half way through the episode._

**HMDHMDHMDHMD**

Twelve.

She counted them all, taking a deep breath between each; they were carefully measured and painstaking. Particularly painstaking in fact.

It took until the tenth that she felt the fault. The underlying problem. The agony tearing up her leg and into her hip. She swore under her breath and considered popping a couple of pills right there.

Then again, showing up out of the blue like she was and popping pills in the entry way of a hospital would draw the worst sorts of reactions. Reactions she couldn't draw if her plans had any possible hope of coming true.

She stopped at the large circular desk and her hand rose on its own. She didn't even have to tell her body anymore when it needed the help. It had its own rules; yet another reason why she was there.

The woman behind the counter looked up expectantly. Her gaze wasn't angry and disgruntled. Helpful, if anything. She smiled up at her. "Can I help you with something miss?"

She nodded, her almost bleached blond hair falling in her eyes. "Where can I find Dr. Cuddy?"

**HMDHMDHMDHMDHDM**

"That's it? That's your argument?"

"Seems like a good one."

"If I thought for a second you wanted to help him, you'd have carte blanche. You're doing this because it's fun."

Dr. Gregory House lifted his right hand and made a forceful downward motion with it. The woman staring at him, one very disgruntled Dr. Lisa Cuddy, rolled her eyes. It had been only two month since her star doctor's miracle bullet hole wounds. Obviously not long enough for him to forget he needed a cane.

House himself realized he'd made the motion and slammed both hands down on her desk.

"Does nobody in this hospital have anything better to talk about than my motives? My motives have nothing to do with the case."

"Your motives have everything to do with your judgment."

Holding out his arms like Christ himself, House was almost yelling now. "For the first time in years I've got no opiates in my body, now you question my judgment."

Cuddy wasn't sure if he was trying to visually illiterate or if he was really drug free, but she couldn't risk it. "24 times a year you come storming into my office spouting that you can help someone. Only you never say those words, you say something like his pancreas is going to explode because his brain is on fire! You come here with medicine, not with platitudes."

Her employee sighed heavily, "I didn't want to bore you with the details."

" There are no details, you've a hunch. House, you don't use hunches, you always have reasons. This hospital doesn't exist for your whims. I'm sorry. As of 7 am tomorrow morning, I'm sending your patient home."

Shooting House her patented 'I'm done with you' look, she busied herself with a file. She knew he'd find another way to figure out this case, or his patient would be sent home.

Sensing he'd lost the battle, House straightened and turned, heading out the door. He didn't even bother with the usual parting remark. He was simply too angry for it. Pushing past the glass barrier, he paused outside of Cuddy's office, desperately searching his mind for the next great idea.

His eyes ghosted over the clinic doors and he couldn't help but wince. He still had a few hours of honest work before he'd be subjected to that torture. That thought in his mind, he turned to head towards the stairs.

**HMDHMDHMDHMDHDM**

Back at the welcome desk, the woman followed the receptionists pointing hand to a set of swinging doors just to her left. The words of the one she sought were printed on them plain as day and she smiled. Thanking the receptionist, she started her painful journey.

She almost made it when her leg gave out. The pain, having throbbed in rhythm for so long, jumped to attention. She stumbled a few steps to the left and quickly regained her balance.

The joint was still out of place. The woman straightened her stance and pulled the offending appendage beneath her. Her weight slowly shifted and She felt the bones popping in to place.

He back now straight, she saw a man exit Dr. Lisa Cuddy's office. Her eyes were curious on him. He seemed out of breath and moving very fast. She could have thought about his looks or his mannerisms but the pain was bad. Real bad. She needed to sit. Taking another few shaking steps forward, she made it to the doors and opened them. Another set stood between her and Dr. Cuddy.

She would have knocked, but knew she really didn't need to anyway. Toeing open the door with her left foot, she leaned on the handles and almost hopped in to the room. Dr. Cuddy didn't even raise her head.

"I said no House. That wasn't me just being smart."

"Then I suppose I'll just have to get an apartment here. I was sort of hoping I could stay with you, but-"

Dr. Cuddy's eyes flew up and her mouth dropped when she saw who exactly was standing in her office. Cuddy stood. "Brat?"

The woman smiled brilliantly, suddenly very happy and relieved she'd decided to do this. "Hi sis."

**HMDHMDHMDHMDHDM**

_Please review if you enjoyed, or if you have any questions, comments, or concerns._


	2. Chapter 2

**Steps  
**by Faline

_A/N:_ _ I should note that I haven't actually seen episode one of season three. It is, in fact, the ONLY episode that I haven't seen. However, I chose this particular time period because I need House to be fairly pain free in order to go along with my storyline. _

_Also, I'm extending the time between Ep 1 and Ep 2 of season three considerably for much the same reasons. I'll get to covering Episode 2, but it might be a few chapters._

_Thanks for the reviews :) _

**HMDHMDHMDHMD**

House stalked the corridor outside of Stephen Hawkins room. He was missing something so simple it was disgusting. He hadn't even bothered asking Wilson to get his latest theory through. Cuddy and Wilson were both up to something, still. And he had no desire at that moment to squirm his way in between.

He'd tackle that tomorrow.

He heard shuffling from behind him; the dejected sound of six feet not knowing a damn thing. "Cuddy says no."

He turned and looked at his team. They were exhausted. And there was nothing more they could do. It was that thought, he believed, that sent a ripple of pain down his leg.

"You kids head on home. You're done for the night."

Cameron opened her mouth and House gave her a stern look. Her jaw clicked shut and she huffed off. House watched her go, the pain in his leg growing despite the very tempting scene he was viewing. Suppressing his male urges to go after her, He gave Foreman and Chase similarly scathing looks. This time, he turned and left.

He had other reasons for needing to see Wilson.

**HMDHMDHMDHMD**

Lisa Cuddy was flabbergasted. She rounded her desk and went straight to the woman standing in her office. The two embraced tightly. It had been three years since she'd actually seen her younger sister.

"God Jules, you look great!"

Her sister smiled down a her. "You too. Absolutely phenomenal."

Realizing she was being rude, Cuddy held out her arm. "Sit down. Let me get you something to drink." Her sister sank gratefully in to the couch closest to her. She sighed deeply and extended her leg.

Lisa returned, two bottles of water in her hands. "Here." She handed her sister the bottle and sat down on the couch next to her. She quickly studied her sibling, looking for differences. Her eyes were immediately drawn to her leg.

"Do your knees still bother you?"

Her sister looked down at the offending appendage with a sad smile. "The arthritis gets worse every year. Unfortunately my HMO hates me right now. They actually kicked me off my plan."

Lisa's hand came up to her sister's arm. "I am so sorry Jules. What happened?"

The other woman sighed deep again. "I had an accident last year. Car. I hurt my right knee again pretty bad. I didn't break it, thank god. I couldn't work for months and my office thought I was just trying to suck them dry. They fired me, regardless of the fact that their own staff was treating me."

"That sounds like a lawsuit waiting to happen. So, you got kicked off your insurance too. Did they suggest fraud?"

Her sister shrugged and raised her gaze to Lisa. Her flawless blue eyes were starting to fill with tears. "They tried. Instead of finding a doctor that could actually prove what those idiots couldn't, I just told them to forget about me. My knees will always hurt."

Lisa pulled her younger sister into her arms and squeezed. "So, you're out a job now. What brought you here?"

Her sister knew it wasn't an accusatory question. They hadn't seen each other in three years. Only exchanging the odd e-mails now and then to let each other know what was going on. Lisa knew next to nothing about her life, even before she'd taken a hiatus to Colorado.

"Well, I don't know if Mom told you this, but I got a degree in medical filing about two years ago. I don't know if I even mentioned it to you the last time I saw you. Along with my other skills, I thought maybe you'd be able to get me work here."

Lisa sighed. Julianne had pulled the same trick fifteen years ago. Needed a job and had come running to her older sister. That had definitely not ended well.

"Before you say no, please _please_ give me a chance. I can't go back to Mom and Dad. I'm Thirty one years old, I don't need a babysitter, just a chance. Please."

'_Well, not exactly what I was going to object about, but at least she seems sincere this time'_. Cuddy nodded. "Type up a resume and I'll see if we have any departments that need help while you get back on your feet." Her sister smiled wildly at her and gave her another hug.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Julianne chuckled. "Yeah, but you made it clear that your house was off limits. I can bunk down in a motel for a few nights until I scratch together money for a place."

Lisa smiled ruefully and stood, holding out a hand for her sister. "I wasn't talking about you. Now come on, it's about time to get out of here any way.

**HMDHMDHMDHMD**

From his vantage point on the balcony, House observed Cuddy and another woman. The other woman looked sort of familiar, but not overly so. She couldn't have been a former patient. The pair on the main floor chatted at the door to Cuddy's office while she locked up and House could have had a perfect view down her shirt, had he really cared.

His attention was drawn to the other woman instead. She was taller than Cuddy by a good half foot. Probably 5 foot 8. If he had to guess. Bleached blond hair tied up in a bun at the back of her head. Definitely relaxed too, laid back and down to earth. Her jeans were well worn and baggy in the seat and knees. She wore a button down though, a man's button down it looked like.

House was intrigued and wondered if Cuddy hadn't gotten herself a girlfriend or something.

The two headed for the front doors and House's attention was immediately caught. The woman had a limp. A distinct but not extremely obvious limp. In her left leg. Her thigh or knee. She wasn't having trouble with the weight, it seemed, just the fact of lifting it.

He smiled, feeling a mystery coming and having the distinct impression that he'd see the blond again.

**HMDHMDHMDHMD**

Sorry my chapters are so short. I should have a lot of them, but I try to refrain from overly long winded chapters, preferring to keep it short and sweet. After all, a chapter is generally a break from the scene and characters. What use is it to put too much there?

Thank you everyone for the reviews. Feel free to leave another note if you have questions, comments, and concerns.


	3. Chapter 3

**Steps  
**by Faline

**HMDHMDHMDHMD**

"This place hasn't changed a bit Lisa. What's wrong, too busy with work to redecorate?" Julianne Margaret Daniels took a long look around her sister's entryway, checking everything out and musing about the absolute uncharacteristic changes that _hadn't _been made in the five years she'd been at her sister's house.

Lisa laughed and shut the door behind her, passing Julianne and walking in to the kitchen. Her bag and purse were deposited on the dining room table and she flipped on the kitchen light before answering. "I finally found a set-up I like. I told you that the last time you were here, remember?"

"It's been a while Lisa; I don't even remember what I had for lunch three days ago." Julianne followed Lisa and got herself a glass of water. Her leg burned and she needed to keep hydrated. "Of course, I might not have even eaten lunch three days ago."

Lisa turned from her mail on the table and gave her sister and exasperated look. Julianne shrugged and took another drink of her water. "Do you have anything besides the bag in your car?"

"Nah. I put everything in storage in Boston. When I find a place here I'll drive back up and get it. Shouldn't take me more than a week. I brought my nice clothes too, just in case my big sis might actually come through for me."

Julianne waggled her eye brows, her whole face comical. The expression earned her a chuckle from Lisa. "So, are you hungry or anything? I was going to get something delivered, but if you want I can cook."

This time, it was Julianne's turn to laugh. "You? Cook food? Noooo." The younger woman took a glance around the kitchen and noted all of the ingredients she might need. She checked a couple of cupboards too, and came to the conclusion that she was set.

"I'm making pasta. You, go do work or something."

Lisa tried to protest but obviously couldn't compete with the size of her sister. She was practically shoved out the door. "It'll be ready in a bit."

With her sister out of the way, Julianne took a deep breath and leaned heavily against the counted. Pulling up her left pant leg, she stared at her knee and could cry. Dark bruises had formed around the inside of the knee up to the front. She rubbed the joint and winced at the pain there.

Making sure Lisa was no where around, she dug around in her hand bag and pulled out her pills. "Oh sweet medicine." Swallowing 2500 mg, she waited a few minutes and got to work on dinner.

**HMDHMDHMDHMD**

The run had made him weak, he realized, as his soggy steps slowed in front of a residence he knew fairly well. He'd never been a regular visitor to the Cuddy home, however he knew his way around it in the dark . . . when necessary.

This was certainly one of those moments. He walked right around to the back of the house. Cuddy's bedroom would be on the far left. He had always found it odd that she'd take the bottom floor bedroom rather than the master bedroom upstairs and she'd never explained.

He was almost past the back door when he heard the sound of the intake of air through a cigarette. He stopped in his steps and looked to his right. There was a woman sitting on a plastic chair on the back porch.

He watched for a moment. Her face was mostly hidden in shadow but he managed to catch glimpses of blond hair pulled back into a pony tail. And, her eyes were closed. He could only assume her eyes were closed. He was out in the open and she hadn't said anything.

Slowly the woman brought a lit cigarette up to her lips and took a deep drag. She leaned forward as she exhaled and House inhaled unconsciously.

It was the woman from earlier. And at this range she was much more attractive. Her eyes were indeed closed; eyelids squeezed shut as lines radiated from them. Her mouth was pursed as well, more lines there.

The woman reached out with one hand and House could have almost jumped out of his skin. What was causing this reaction in him? Where was his self preservation instinct through snark? The woman's hand rubbed her thigh, tenderly tracing her knee cap.

"Vicodin for the pain?" It was all he could come up with at the moment. His hand went to his pocket just in case and he waited for her eyes to pop open. When they didn't, he took a step closer. Those two steps, five feet at the most, brought him to the realization that she had on head phones. He took a few steps closer and could hear the faint sounds of a soft-ish rock or pop.

Her head bobbed slightly to the music. House had a rather strange thought. That he should just leave the smoking woman alone on the porch and go about his business of finding and waking Cuddy. Of fixing his patient. He took a step back, resolute. He had more important things to do than watch someone struggle with bad leg pain. House'd had his fill of nights like that.

Her eyes opened though, and she flicked the cigarette cherry to the ground. House remained perfectly still. She hadn't seen him. But she would. Her eyes closed again and she moaned, rubbing her leg again. A twang of pain shot through his own. He couldn't help shift his weight.

Coincidentally, he just so happened to step of a spare twig lying in the grass and at that very moment her song ended.

The woman's eyes snapped open. He was caught. A very loud gasp came from the porch and the woman practically jumped to her feet. "Who are-"

House watched her get up, quicker than she could apparently, and watched her fall. She landed on the deck hard, a loud string of naughty words spewing from her mouth. He climbed the steps quickly and was at her side.

"Are you all right?" He didn't touch her, instead choosing words. He wasn't the _touching_ type unless medically necessary, something not yet determined. "What happened? Your knee right?"

She groaned, no longer swearing but obviously in pain. "Who the hell are you? Never mind, I don't want to know your name, just leave."

House huffed. Actually huffed. What the hell was happening to him? "I know Dr. Cuddy. Now the real question is who are you and why did you come visit her at the hospital? Your knee perhaps?"

The woman's eyes looked straight up in to his and he was alarmed at the amount of visible pain on her face. She looked away, and he heard a sniffle.

"Look, I'm a doctor. Let me help you."

Her eyes came back, with a vengeance and full of tears. "If I needed a doctor, I'd talk to Lisa. What I need is for you to leave. I don't know you, and the last thing I need at this moment in time is one more jackass fucking with me."

Her voice was low, both from the pain and what he guessed was he desire to not wake up Cuddy. It was time for something drastic. He moved down her body and took a hold of her leg. She bit back a scream and tried to bat his hand away to no effect. Holding his left hand under her calf, he pressed down on her left knee cap with his right and slowly straightened her leg.

There was a grinding and an audible pop as the tendons readjusted and the femur popped back into place. Another curse came out of her lips. "Good god, please just stop. You're doing more damage than good." Her breathing slowed, became less labored.

House knew without a doubt her knee was pretty bad off and that it was the problem for the limp, the wincing, and probably why she was awake at 3 a.m.

He completely understood.

"Well, you're not going to tell me who you are, so I'm just going to go wake up Cuddy." He stood, both of his own knees crying at the motion. Giving her a trite smile he turned and walked down the stairs. "Have a great night."

He didn't look back. He knew she was staring at his retreating form. But, he could always talk to her on the way back around. He located Cuddy's room quickly and tapped on the window. There was no answer, so he tapped again.

The lights popped on and House adjusted his surprising face, hoping it might scare her in to agree with him, just this once.

**HMDHMDHMDHMD**

_A/N: They'll be properly introduced, don't worry. Next chapter when I can actually type straight, promise :)_

_Again, comments, reviews and suggestions are ALWAYS appreciated. I don't know if you guys are really getting in to this, so I can only hope you are._


	4. Chapter 4

**Steps  
**by Faline

A longer chapter for all. We shift to the hospital, the most comfortable zone for any House fanfic as well as the introduction, official of course, of House and Julianne.

**HMDHMDHMDHMD**

Nine a.m. was a god awful hour to be awake.

No one should be forced to squint because their bedroom is so full of light that looking, actually looking, around causes immense pain. The birds sing, giving headaches and gaining angry words. And beds are so warm after four hours of sleep.

Somewhere, in Princeton, NJ, A woman awoke quite disoriented.

Her head hurt, as did her knee. Both were very common occurrences for this woman. She needed another drink.

_Then again, there's every likelihood that I'm still drunk from last night. _ Julianne shifted from her back to her side, using the power of her right knee completely to flip her body. Why was she awake again?

Her eyes still closed, she remembered how she'd gotten to this particular bed the night before. There had been a lot of muttering and some swearing. Navigating steps in her condition was bad enough, adding alcohol just made it worse. And her knee had been particularly sore.

Why?

Her eyes popped open when she remembered the man from the night before. "Jackass." Her sister had said nothing when she'd left at seven; when she'd so rudely woken Julianne and reminded her about a resume. Julianne felt like it was better left unsaid. Who knows who he was exactly? Hopefully Lisa did.

He obviously wasn't a killer.

And yet, strange men creeping around in the middle of the night outside of her sister's house . . . kinda creepy.

Sighing deep, She rolled to her back again, wincing as her leg twisted itself. That's right, she needed to get a job. She needed a job so she had money so she could figure out a way to get this stupid fucking knee fixed.

Her bag was haphazardly thrown into the corner of the room and she rose, going to it and searching around until she found one of her many pairs of dress pants and a semi-professional looking top. She was applying for a medical filing job, not doctor; the tight black top would work just fine.

She made an absolutely terrible doctor.

Her next stop was the bathroom, where she proceeded to take a shower and fancy herself up. Her main goal, trying to look like she _hadn't _gotten less than a good night's sleep, was pretty quickly accomplished. She should head over to the hospital.

Taking a deep breath and looking into the mirror, she smiled as best she could.

"Come on now Julianne. Dig yourself out of the hole you dug yourself in to and get your ass in gear." Feeling more confident she made one last inspection and turned to leave the bathroom.

With a thud, she landed hard on the floor, her left knee caught under her body at a _very_ painful angle. Groaning, she rolled to her back and let the tears slip out.

**HMDHMDHMDHMD**

Nine a.m.

Gregory House was rather bored. His last patient had presumably left, at seven, as Cuddy had threatened.

Cuddy.

The very thought brought bile to the back of his throat. Why a woman who was supposedly so brilliant couldn't keep up with his thought process would always be beyond him. However, the thought of Cuddy brought up the image of the woman who'd been smoking on Cuddy's porch the night before.

He leaned back in his chair, his eyes closing and his legs propping themselves on his desk. He hadn't realized it until he was half way home, but she was pretty hot. She kinda looked like that stripper.

House tried to remember what the hell that stripper's name had been, giving up when he realized that it was just as worthwhile to think about how great her tits were. Magnificent. Definitely worthy of the hundred bucks he'd dropped on her.

He smiled at the memory before giving himself a mental shake. Back to the porch chick. A friend of Cuddy's? Perhaps, but he knew most of her friends, as they had either been an annoyance to him during his time in Ann Arbor or were doctors at PPTH.

A relative was much more likely. Not sibling. They didn't look a thing alike. Maybe a cousin, but also unlikely. She didn't look Jewish; no shared traits with Cuddy. She had a nice rack. He'd give her that much in relation to his boss. They both had quite the pair.

Perhaps . . . sister in law. While he'd bee at school, he'd had the unpleasant privilege of meeting Cuddy's older brother, a lawyer. The man had been a pompous, self-absorbed do-gooder. Kind of like Cuddy herself. Fascinating how the human g-gnome works.

Resolving to settle the issue at the source, he opened his eyes and rose, plotting a course to Cuddy's office. He was way-laid, however, by Cameron. Feeling the same nervous anticipation of being caught acting naughty as he had the night before, House looked at her with a patented 'What' look.

She, in turn, smiled, like normal. "Hey. Cuddy wanted me to ask you to come down to her office. She also mentioned something about clinic duty, but I couldn't be sure exactly what she wanted. She insinuated you would however."

"Back two and a half days and I'm already thrown to the grinding block." Another patented look and he's off down the hallway. He doesn't even have to take three steps before Cameron calls out his name and appears next to him when he stops.

Looking down in to her face, he sometimes can't understand why he wouldn't- why he _can't_ just get past that whole 'too sweet' thing and just jump the girl. She was smiling at him again and rubbing the fabric of her coat between two fingers.

She's nervous.

He smiled. Nervous Cameron, always good for a laugh.

"Is your invitation for that drink still open?"

_Interesting._ "Why do you ask?" What could have changed her mind? _I'm no more cripple than I was yesterday, which is none at all thanks very much._

"If you have a spare night this week, I'm up. Drinks, or food, whatever."

House raised an eyebrow. "Very well. Give me a date, and we'll get together for . . . whatever." It was the last word that showed the good 'ole Cameron. She blushed lightly and couldn't stop smiling that soft little smile of her's.

He didn't bother with a good-bye, heading instead for the stairs. Once to the main floor he headed straight for Cuddy's office, ignoring the waving arm of the head clinic nurse. Business needed attending.

Striding through her doors, he was just about to make one of his famous witty comments when he noticed _her._ The woman. From the porch, the one with the bum knee. She was sitting placidly on Cuddy's couch, filling out paperwork. Cuddy looked up as soon as the door opened and actually smiled to see the semi-bewildered look on House's face.

It concerned her, of course, that he was staring at her sister with that look. It was the look he reserved for women he found attractive and complex or interesting. A dangerous attraction for House, and something Cuddy didn't ever want to see happen.

"House, why aren't you at the clinic?"

He looked over at Cuddy, frowning disapprovingly. "Well, after my latest seeming slip up with deductive diagnostic skills I felt it was necessary to give my brain a rest and focus on more important matters."

With that, his eyes drifted down Cuddy's shirt.

A snort from the couch brought his attention to the woman to his right. She was staring up at him, distrust and unease, as well as anger, written on her face. "What? Did I forget to zip up my fly?"

She snorted again and shook her head, going back to her paperwork. Whoever she was, either she was immune to witty quips, or Cuddy had already warned her. _Damn, I hope she's unprepared if she's sticking around for a while._

"Oh come off it House, leave her alone. Clinic duty?" She raised her eyebrows and pointed out the door. He looked behind him at all the sick people and died just a _little_ on the inside.

Giving Cuddy his very best puppy impression, he griped, "But mom, I already did all of my homework."

At that comment, both women laughed and House was left looking from one to the other. The woman on the couch didn't even look up from her paperwork, just continued writing and laughing. Cuddy on the other hand was looking fondly at the other woman, almost matronly. If he didn't know any better, the other woman was possibly Cuddy's love child from high school with some tall Nordic sort.

"Your homework is exactly the reason Julianne is here."

House looked around. "Julianne? Hmm, who could that be?" He glanced pointedly over at the woman. Someone from the insurance company perhaps? Or accounting. He didn't get down there much, she may have been hiding. House dismissed that thought immediately. Someone that gorgeous would be picked out by Wilson in an instant and House would have been subjected to long talks about her.

"You're months behind on your paperwork House. _Months_. Even after Vogler tried to kick you in to submission and Cameron's best attempts to help where she can you're still behind. Hence, Julianne."

Alarm bells went off in his head at this statement. "Wait a minute. You want me o hire her in to my department to do _my_ paperwork?"

Cuddy smiled and gave a brisk nod. "Yeah."

"But-"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh shut up and stop whining. She's very experienced in medical filing and insurance billing and since your files never _make_ it down to billing in the first place perhaps your department can start to make some money and the next time someone comes along with 100 million dollars to burn they won't look upon you and your colleagues as a black financial hole."

Her diatribe finished, House waited a moment and let her compose herself while he thought of a way out of it. It wasn't too bad of an idea, there were files years old that needed to be taken care of but he so enjoyed being difficult with Cuddy.

Before he could get a reply out of his mouth, Cuddy commanded him sharply to go do his clinic hours and went back to her own file.

"Fine." He turned to go but stopped in front of the woman, Julianne, who looked up at him expectantly. "Don't expect me to make your life easy." He gave a mean sneer and tapped her left foot on his way past.

Her sharp in take was quiet. Almost too quiet for him to hear and certainly too soft for Cuddy to hear. He didn't look back to her, but at the noise he had the inexplicable urge to apologize and it really did feel like he died just a _little_. Pushing off the feeling, he left the office and entered the wild jungle of the Clinic.

**HMDHMDHMDHMD**

Alright, so they weren't officially introduced, next chapter though, I promise, along with the intro of the three wise doctors and Wilson.

Review! Yay! It'll make MY knee feel better!


	5. Chapter 5

**Steps**

**By Faline**

_A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! They make my days happier. Please excuse my lengthy delay. I just found out that I myself will be having knee surgery in a couple of weeks, so it's been hectic. Updates should be a bit more regular, plus I've been bit with a vicious writing bug._

Chapter Five

**HMDHMDHMDHMD**

Julianne visibly relaxed when the man, House, left the office. So, he hadn't lied, he really did work with her sister. But why the hell had he been at their place last night? She mulled over the thought as she watched his figure retreat through the doors. The twinge of pain he'd caused to shoot up her leg wasn't really bad at all, and she rubbed a hand unconsciously over the tender spots until it was mostly gone.

At least he didn't look like a drowned rat. Professionalism, however minimal, was still preferable in her mind to showing up drenched and sweaty. And, her original thoughts the night before about his looks had definitely improved. Which was funny, because she was drunk as a skunk the night before.

That thought earned a giggle and gained Lisa's attention. "That was House by the way. You'll be doing his filing."

"Does he have some sort of filing problem?"

List gave a pained smile. "No, he just doesn't like to be bothered."

"Ah, one of those genius eccentrics huh?"

Her sister looked thoughtful for a moment, mulling over that description of her co-worker, before she nodded. "Yeah, kinda like that. How's that paperwork coming?"

Julianne's hand swept across the bottom corner putting the final signature to the contract. "Finished. What next?"

Looking over to her sister expectantly, she wasn't surprised to see Lisa with her nose in another file. She did that often enough, it wasn't the least bit strange that she'd gotten distracted in the middle of a conversation.

Julianne stood and stretched. It was almost noon. She groaned and lifted her arms over her head. She'd been doing paperwork for the better part of two hours. Her movements caught Lisa's attention.

Setting down her pen, the older woman leaned back in her chair. "Finished?"

Julianne laughed and nodded, feeling like the two of them were slipping back in to life during her high school years and Lisa's years at the U of M. They'd lived together for a while, while some legalities were being taken care of. It had been a blast, as far as Julianne was concerned.

Her stomach chose that moment to grumble very loudly, which caused a moment of silence between the two siblings before they both burst into laughter again. "I guess we need to go down to the cafeteria huh?"

The blond rubbed a hand over her stomach and nodded. "How's the Ruben?"

** b HMDHMDHMDHMD /b **

"No sir Mr. Dope Fiend, no fish today."

Foreman's voice drifted through the open doorway leading from the conference room and House actually lifted his eyes to look skeptically through the glass. What the hell was Foreman doing? House watched the man shift through a few pages of the magazine he was looking at, take a sip of coffee, and flip through a few more pages. His mouth was moving slightly.

Foreman didn't mouth words while he read.

"Losing faith sucker, no way." House's curiosity was rampant now. He stood and walked to the door. Foreman didn't hear him approach and when House's hand slammed against the glass, hard, the other man visibly jumped.

"_What_ are you doing?"

Foreman looked at his boss with something bordering on guilt, but most definitely severe boredom. "Reading. Why?"

"What are you saying?"

Rolling his eyes, Foreman reached up to his left ear, the one House couldn't see, and pulled out an earphone. "I'm listening to music. Sorry if I bothered you." His voice was laced with snark and House had the distinct desire to have his cane back, just so he could smack Foreman across the shins for being annoying.

"Don't you have something you should be doing?"

"Nope. Clinic duty is done for the day, no patient obviously. Why, do you need me to do something?"

House thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, go get me lunch." Foreman pushed back his chair with an aggravated scrape. Someone really needed to hire House an assistant. His mind immediately thought of Cuddy and he was annoyed.

He was mostly out the door when House's voice called him back. "Make sure there aren't pickles on my sandwich and try not to steal anything. I believe Cuddy is showing around a new employee today." Foreman turned to go, only to be stopped one last time. "For every pickle I find, I shall kill you." Giving a maniacal laugh, House went back to his office and Foreman headed down to the cafeteria.

If he wasn't mistaken, his boss had just quoted 'Family Guy'. It would have been a funny thought if he didn't feel like such a damned errand boy. He arrived at the elevators in time to meet up with Cameron.

She smiled at him brightly and pushed the down button. "Lunch time?" Her voice was particularly happy today and Foreman couldn't help smile at her when he nodded.

"House has sent me on an errand."

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Luckily the word around the hospital is that Cuddy hired someone to do the filing for him. She'll probably get wrangled in to doing other little things too. I'm happy, of course, less paperwork for me to do, but I'm worried about House's temperament and how she'll handle it. I guess she's good friends with Cuddy and I'd hate to have to do more clinic hours because House made her quit."

Cameron almost looked flushed when she finished. Foreman smiled again. "Are you worried about that, or are you worried about House getting frisky with the secretary after hours?"

She blushed, actually blushed and Foreman _almost_ felt bad. He would have, but they both knew it was friendly ribbing between colleagues. The elevator doors slid open and they stepped in to the carriage. Foreman did the honors of pressing the button. "I'd be terrified for her if he showed an interest in her, honestly."

Cameron never lied, and Foreman knew she must be worried about House's reaction to the new staff. Maybe this chick was hot. Perhaps Cameron felt like she was about to face some serious competition. Foreman wasn't overly worried about it. If a woman like Cameron couldn't attract House's attentions romantically, the man was doomed to a lonely death.

The elevator dinged, announcing their arrival at the ground floor. The pair exited together and chatted amicably about work and the new and improved House. As they approached the cafeteria, they both noticed Cuddy entering before them with another woman.

Foreman's eyes drifted up and down the other woman's body and he smiled. From the back, the woman looked very hot. "Is that her? The new filing girl?" Cameron had seen the woman by Cuddy as well and her eyes narrowed.

She felt bad about the feelings of jealousy and worry that flooded her when she saw just how attractive the woman was. But, it was unlike her to judge someone before actually meeting them, or learning anything about them other than looks. "Should be, she is with Cuddy. Let's say hello." Cameron pushed past a nurse idling in the hallway.

Foreman chuckled at her odd behavior and followed at a slower pace.

"Dr. Cuddy!" Cameron caught up with the pair as they were entering the food line. The two turned and Cuddy smiled, realizing who it was.

"Hello Dr. Cameron. Lunch time for you too?"

"Not much to do up on our floor right now, honestly. I'm trying to put in a few extra clinic hours this week. It's going to be flu season very soon."

Cuddy smiled at one of her more model employees. "That's wonderful." She paused, wondering how she could possibly make the smooth transaction into telling Cameron, the epitome of overachieving, that she'd have less work to do soon.

Cameron solved the problem for her by holding out a hand to the blond. "Hi, I'm Allison Cameron. I work up in Diagnostics."

The woman smiled fully at Cameron and she really did have to admit that the woman was gorgeous. She wasn't a Barbi, by any means. For one, her ears stuck out and her nose was almost too small for her face, but somehow the petite features she had on her face weren't elfin in proportion to the rest of her body. She looked completely perfect.

The woman took her hand. Cameron noted off-handedly that it was quite warm, but not sweaty. She received a strong handshake and was instantly gratified to learn that the woman had at least enough of a backbone to give a good first impression. "I'm Julianne Daniels. If you wanna shorten it at all, feel free; it's a mouthful. I guess I'm going to be helping out in your department for a while."

Foreman had arrived in time to hear the woman introduce herself and was pleased. She was hot, really hot. The type of hot that could only be found in hometown girls that age very gracefully. The high school prom queen with a heart.

She, Julianne, Foreman corrected his psyche, gave him a smile as he came to full stop and extended her hand. Foreman shook it warmly. "Eric Foreman, also of the Diagnostics department. We were both glad to hear that you'll be coming on. Anything that helps keep House in line is always welcome."

She laughed prettily, almost coyly. "I don't know about keeping anyone in line, but the files certainly will be." Their line had moved forward and Julianne turned, busily collecting food, including a Ruben sandwich. Her choice didn't go unnoticed by either Cameron or Foreman.

This woman was either going to be amazing for their professional lives, or she was going to throw a very large wrench is a very shaky machine.

Foreman stepped up next to her in the sandwich line and picked a Ruben as well. Julianne noticed his choice, and gave him a smile, which he half-heartedly returned before picking up a few items for himself. His tray was full when they both paid and joined Cuddy and Cameron, who were ahead of them, at a table in the corner of the dining area.

"So, Julianne, where are you from?"

The blond smiled politely at Cameron as she started unwrapping her sandwich. "Born and raised in Michigan. I've been moving around since I got out of high school though. A couple years in Ohio, a few in Colorado, and most recently Boston." She took a large bite of the sandwich and chewed it thoughtfully, as if testing its quality. When a large smile came over her face, she started to eat with more initiative.

"Michigan huh? Isn't that where you're from Dr. Cuddy?"

The eldest at the table gave a nod. "That's where we met. I've known her for years." She left the explanation at that and both Foreman and Cameron had the distinct feeling that they should pursue it.

"How about you Dr. Cameron? Where are you from?"

The brunette gave a smile and put down her spoon. "Please, call me Allison, or Cameron."

"All right Allison. Your dialect sounds fairly Midwest. Indiana perhaps?"

Cameron was almost amazed. "You're good. South Bend. How did you know?"

Julianne shrugged. "I spent some time there too. Like I said, I've been around the country a few times." Turning her attention to the male at the table, she posed the same question. "And you Dr. Foreman?"

He laughed too. "Foreman or Eric. We don't use the doctor title in Diagnostics."

"I feel weird though. I'm not a doctor, and it'd seem strange that you'd prefer a non-doctor to address you as a colleague."

Cameron shook her head. "You are a colleague now. You work with us. Not the same job, sure, but all our checks are signed by the same person."

"Exactly. You're part of the group now." The two young doctors both smiled warmly at Julianne.

She could have almost blushed at their very warm welcome. Instead, she practically beamed back at them and shot a happy look at her sister. Lisa was also smiling, enjoying the friendly banter between her employees. She was happy Cameron and Foreman were so accepting of Julianne. Especially Cameron. She knew that introducing a woman like her sister in to the House clique might create some jealousy or angst in Allison. She was a kind woman, but could sometimes be easily hurt.

Cuddy made a mental note to make it absolutely clear that Julianne should leave House alone, for everyone's sanity.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

The four looked up to see Chase, a tray of food in his own hands. He immediately noticed the newcomer, something everyone else noticed as well. Looking her up and down, he smiled suavely. "Hello, I'm-"

"Australian! Right on! Let me guess, you're Robert Chase. Lisa told me about you."

Chase's eyebrows raised at least an inch as he shot Cuddy a curious look. "Nothing bad I hope."

The woman at the table smiled. "Nope, just where you were from. I'm a closet Aussie freak myself. I love everything about the country." Her smile turned sweet. "Especially the accents."

Cameron and Foreman, knowing that is Julianne continued her praise she'd never be rid of Chase, groaned silently.

The Australian took a seat between Cuddy and Foreman and beamed, actually beamed, at the woman. "You all did very well for a country of convicts. Plus, I've got some Irish in me, and I'm always sentimental towards a country that had an outspoken and strong Irish community."

Chase wasn't exactly sure what to say to that except that she'd watched that movie about the folk hero, Ned Kelly, one too many times. Instead, he held out a hand. "Well, Robert Chase, MD. Call me Chase. It's nice to meet you . . ."

She responded with a hand shake of her own across Cameron's plate. "Julianne Daniels, new diagnostics filing guru." Taking her hand back, she put it on Cameron's shoulder. "Sorry about the reach. Close quarters and all."

The woman's touch on her shoulder was warm and Cameron really didn't find it bad at all. It was actually quite comforting. Smiling at Julianne, Cameron shrugged. "It's all right, it happens." The brunette too a bite of her salad. Chewing and swallowing in a very calm manner, addressed Julianne again. "So, where are you staying?"

Julianne laughed; all three fellows found the sound rather pleasant. "With Lisa- sorry, Dr. Cuddy. She's offered to let me live with her until I get my feet back under me."

"Back under you? Did you have troubles or something?" Chase took a big bite of his sandwich, looking questioningly at Julianne. He exclaimed in pain, little bits of food flying out of his mouth, when Cameron's foot connected solidly with his shin. "Ow! Wha' was tha' for?"

The rest of the group laughed, and politely decided to drop the inappropriate question. Swallowing his food, Chase reached down and rubbed a hand over his aching limb while glaring death at his co-worker.

A sharp beeping distracted everyone. Foreman's hand went to his waist and he retrieved his pager. Glancing at it he sighed. "House. Probably wondering if I've been kidnapped." Quickly munching the rest of his chips he stood and assembled all the trash on to his tray. "I've gotta get back up to the office. See you guys later." He gave Julianne a nod and left the table.

She watched him walk to the waste bin and deposit his trash. Oddly, he hadn't eaten the Ruben, instead taking it with him. _An afternoon snack perhaps? _Lisa said something that Julianne completely missed, lost in her thoughts. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Her sister held up her pager apologetically. "I've got to run to the clinic. Will you be all right waiting for me here?"

The younger sister laughed, waving her hand. "I'm not five Lisa. Go on with out me, you have my cell number when you're done."

The Dean of Medicine didn't look too comfortable with the thought of giving her sister free reign of the hospital. If Julianne was known for anything, it was for getting in to trouble in the most strange and unexplainable fashions. Cameron caught her trepidation. "I can walk her around a few of the wings if you'd like Dr. Cuddy. We don't have anything to do up in Diagnostics, you know that. It'll give me an excuse to keep out of House's hair."

"I wish I had an excuse to keep out of House's hair." The women at the table mostly ignored Chase's slightly bitter remark.

Lisa, however, looked slightly more at ease. "That would be wonderful if you could do that for me. I was going to take her over to the records department next." She looked like she wanted to elaborate, however her pager went off again. "I've really got to go. I'll catch up with you later Jules."

Julianne smiled up at Lisa. "Don't have too much fun."

Not even bothering with a response, Lisa gathered her own trash and bustled out of the cafeteria.

Chase practically leered at Julianne. "Finally, alone at last." Giving Cameron an angered look, he amended his statement. "Well, mostly alone but sometimes I wonder if Cameron doesn't bat for the other team."

There was a sharp crack as Cameron's foot came in to contact with his shin again.

**HMDHMDHMDHMD**

"House?! What the hell are you doing?"

The doctor in question looked up from his magazine to his boss, a very angry woman at that moment. He chuckled softly. "Would you believe me if I told you I was secretly pilfering the Demerol in a vain attempt to cover up another growing drug addiction?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and huffed. "Why did you page me?"

Shutting the magazine, House stood. "I wanted to know more about my new employee."

"And you couldn't wait until I brought her by your office and introduced you?"

His mouth lifted on one side in a smirk, the closest he usually came to smiling around her. "Nope. I've got important clinic-ing duties today; won't be back in my office. So, why did you hire her?"

Cuddy was exasperated. "We already discussed that. You need someone to do your medical billing. Stacy isn't here to cover up your tracks with the number crunchers anymore. Someone has to do it."

"That can't be it." House shook his head and hopped up on the exam table. He felt the very slightest twinge of pain but pushed it away. "I've got Cameron doing that."

"Yes, that's right. You're sole female employee, before today, who happens to be a doctor, was doing your secretarial and filing duties. She'll never sue, but that doesn't mean it doesn't look bad."

"What's the real reason Dr. Cuddy?" He leveled an intense look at her and he saw her resolve cracking. _Exactly what I was hoping for. _"And why the hell was she awake at 3 in the morning today, nursing a bottle of booze and working her way through a pack of smokes?"

Cuddy's eyes widened. Well, whoever this woman was, she was trying to be sneaky and keeping her nighttime activities to herself. He was disappointed that she hadn't been up to anything more risqué. It certainly would have upped the shock factor a bit.

"I don't know what she was doing. It was probably her knee. She's got bad knees." Cuddy didn't elaborate any more than that, and House knew she wouldn't. It wasn't in her nature to give up personal information, no matter how small or insignificant she believed it to be. Especially not to a man like him.

She was closed off now; he wasn't going to be able to pull any information about this new employee from her at the moment. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve, however, as always. "Tell ya what, since you're so tight-lipped, why don't you let me go back up to my office so I can wait for you to bring this weak-kneed woman to me. I don't like going to the source, but you leave me no choice."

He stood and took a few steps to the door. Cuddy didn't budge. And that was one small reason why he respected her, most of the time.

"You've been in for an hour. You still have thirty minutes to go. I'll bring her by at two." Not even waiting for a reply she disappeared around the corner, leaving House to wonder.

**HMDHMDHMDHMD**


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE**:Steps

**AUTHOR**: Faline

**PAIRING**: Cameron/House, House/OFC, Cameron/OFC

**RATING**: R

**WARNINGS**: Slight slash and hot and heavy het.

**SUMMARY**: House is healed! However he comes face to face with someone who knows exactly what it was like and he can't help but investigate.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own House. Fox and all those people do. I own all characters that y'all don't recognize but will share if you ask.

**NOTES**:_First House Fic. An interesting combo of House/OFC, Cameron/OFC, and HouseCam. Will eventually end with HouseCam_

**HMDHMDHMDHMD **

"Welcome to the fourth floor!" The elevator dinged, revealing Cameron and the newest Diagnostics department employee. Cameron smiled at the blond and held out her arm. "After you." The pair exited the elevators, stopping at the circular desk directly in front of them.

A nurse bustled over and Julianne had the vague impression that she didn't like Cameron much, if the sour look on her face was any indication. Her voice was still kind and professional however. "Hello Dr. Cameron, can I help you with something?"

"Yes. This is Julianne; she's giving us a hand for a while with our paperwork."

The nurse smiled kindly, but a bit sadly, at Julianne. "Well, good luck to you. I hope you do all right with Dr. House, and if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask one of us."

"Thank you-" Julianne glanced at the nametag pinned to the woman's scrubs. "Nurse Brenda."

The older woman smiled again. "Just Brenda, please."

It was Julianne's turn to smile. She laughed lightly. "At least I won't have to address everyone by their last names."

Cameron took Julianne's elbow and led her away, past the desk and around a corner. "She's not happy with me right now."

A look of shock flitted across Julianne's face. "I can't imagine anyone not being happy with you." She hadn't meant for it to come out in a flirting manner, but it had. Cameron didn't take much notice, continuing on to their final destination. "Where are we going anyhow? Is there anything you _haven't_ shown me in the last two hours?"

Cameron's chuckle made her smile; at least she'd broken the tension, somehow. "We're going to the Diagnostic conference room. I'm not sure where your office will be, if you get one, but I can at least show you where you're going to find all your problems."

Julianne would have responded. She would have said something about how everyone was warning her about problems and a certain Dr. House and how he could be _that_ bad considering his profession.

He was, after all and foremost, a doctor. Wasn't he?

As it was, she didn't get much farther than opening her mouth when she was roughly knocked over. Someone broadsided her, coming out of an office, and sending her flying towards the ground.

There wasn't anything anyone could have done to stop the fall, but she still tried. Putting all of her weight on her right leg, to keep the left from buckling and popping, and possibly giving away one of her raison d'etre at the moment, her hands went out and latched on to the person that had knocked in to her.

She'd tell you, months down the road, that she never believed in the whole literally falling for someone, but she was a quick adapter. She crashed to the ground, hard. The man on top of her, the one she'd been so thoroughly warned against just moments before, had thought to cradle her head and instead of splitting her skull she was safe, cradled in his arms.

"Oh my god!" Cameron's panicked tones burst to her right. Julianne thought to give her a response, tell her she was okay, but at the moment, she couldn't breathe.

The man on top of her, one Gregory House, pushed up with his one arm, raising himself off her diaphragm. She took a deep breath then, marveling that she could. It felt like her chest was cracked. The arm he hadn't used, the one attached to the hand cradling her head, pulled said head upwards, forcing her to look at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

She gaped at his accusatory question. Pulling out a hand, she pushed it against his chest. The muscle she found there was strong, the heart beat rapid. "Me? You ran in to me buddy, not the other way around."

They could both hear Cameron, almost frantic to help them both, shuffling around them, reaching for appendages to help up. But she couldn't find one. The pair of the floor seemed incapable of anything but some fierce muttering. And glaring, at one another, of course.

It was House who started to rise first, placing a hand on either side of Julianne's head and pushing upwards. Comical as it might have looked to any passerby, the woman was having none of it.

"Now wait just a damn minute you bastard." She gave his arm a shove and he rolled roughly to the side. "You knocked me over, at least help me up." She didn't understand why she was reacting so extremely to him; it'd been an accident. She wasn't known, generally, for unprovoked bitchiness.

She was in pain however. Some extreme pain.

The good Dr. House, having landed to her side, stared at her, openly aghast, as she accepted one of Cameron's hands and rose unsteadily to her feet. She could feel him watch every movement, knew he could see the injury she wanted so hard to avoid.

He already knew. If he was any good at his job. She'd dislocated her knee in front of him and he'd had the distinct pleasure of relocating it for her. She really needed to talk to him about that. From the look on his face at that moment, it didn't appear she'd have a chance anytime soon.

Sure enough, upon rising to his feet, House turned tail and almost ran the short ten feet to his office. He could have left gracefully, but of course, as sarcastic individuals are wont, he left with a parting zinger. "Keep that horse away from me before she trips me and breaks my neck."

Julianne was sure that if his office door was solid wood, he would have slammed it. Cameron sighed as she brushed off Julianne's back, not even paying attention to House's outbursts. "Are you all right? That was a heck of a fall."

"Nothing more bruised than my ego. For sure." She looked over to Cameron, watching her. The other woman reached up and readjusted a strand of hair that'd come askew in the shuffle. Julianne couldn't help the half smile quirking her face. That was adorable. Allison Cameron was adorable.

Satisfied with her work, Cameron's eyes found Julianne's and she smiled in return. "Well then, let's get you situated in the office."

**HMDHMDHMDHMD **

It was a charming sight that greeted Cuddy when she finally made it around to the Diagnostics department. House's Fellows sat at the table while her sister drew frantically at the board. Cuddy cocked her head to one side, looking at what was on the board and squinted. That looked like-

She burst through the door. "What are you doing?"

Her sister almost screamed, scared mostly senseless. The marker flew in an arch through the air and landing beyond the other door in House's office. Sighing, Julianne frowned. "Look what you did. Now we're going to have to go bother the ogre." She looked thoughtfully through the door. "Then again, it is his marker. Perhaps it's fitting that I've returned it to its proper grumpy owner." Her voice took on a slightly meaner note at grumpy.

Lisa couldn't have been more flabbergasted when the marker came sailing back through the door. "I heard that and stop throwing things." There was a sharp slam from House's office. She assumed it was his cane hitting a hard object from frustration.

Julianne grinned at her. "Hey Dr. Cuddy. The good Doctors have been teaching me about the hospital and what to expect. A real team building exercise."

The three sitting muffled their laughter. Julianne continued to grin, giving her best impish smile. Lisa gestured to the board. "And this is?"

"House on a bad day. They described it for me." She held out an arm at the others, who all held up their own hands as if they were trying to avoid a lashing. Cuddy stared at the white board again.

"It does have a certain aesthetic value." She took another step closer. "Very post modern. Make sure you sign it before it makes millions."

The snickers turned to shock at Cuddy's unexpected House-like wit. She turned back to Julianne, satisfied that she'd made her point about on-the-job shenanigans. "Have you been properly acclimated to the group?" At her sister's nod, she continued. "Good, let's get you out of here. I want to show you where you'll be working before I leave for the day."

'Very well." Turning to her new found friends, Julianne gave a small bow. "It's been fun everybody. I'll see y'all later." Cuddy turned to leave, assuming the younger would follow her. They made it to the door before her best doctor's head popped out of his office door.

"I don't want her backing here. She disrupts . . . things." Cuddy noticed that House couldn't look at Julianne; he avoided her sister, focusing instead on, surprise, her breasts.

Waving her hand in front of her chest to distract him, she at least got him to look at her own face. "I'll talk to you before I leave." Pushing her sister out of the room, she shut the door behind her and continued propelling the younger woman down the hallway.

"Hey, I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own." Julianne stepped away, stopping fully. Looking at her sister's flushed face, it was easy to tell she'd done something wrong. And, like she always did when Lisa was about to start lecturing, she adopted her patented 'puppy look'. Drawing up her eyebrows, her lower lip stuck out ever so slightly.

Lisa sighed. She should have realized that throwing Jules into this sort of environment, with these people, would cause too much friction. "You've been here for all of six hours Julianne. And already you've got House upset with you and his Fellows following in your annoying footsteps."

Her younger sister held up her hands, very much so like said Fellows. "I couldn't help myself. He's kind of a dick. Besides, I won't even be around that much. I won't be filing in their space, obviously. I didn't see any room to keep the filing cabinets in there."

She had a point. Lisa looked Julianne up and down, thinking over her words. It was then she noticed something. "You're not wearing heels." They both looked at her feet. "I've never seen you dressed up without heels. Aren't you the one that says 'Life isn't worth going out for unless you're ready for it'?"

The younger woman shrugged. "My knee hurts. This weather is ridiculous. Now, where am I working?"

Having been dismissed, Cuddy didn't say a word as she walked to the elevator.

**HMDHMDHMDHMD **

"I like her. She's really funny."

Foreman rolled his eyes, chucking his pen at Chase. "You like anything with legs that long and tits that nice."

Chase caught the pen, a wistful smile crossing his face as he obviously thought about the legs and the tits. Cameron groaned; men. "She's nice. Hopefully she can bring some peace and order around so I don't have to keep staying late. It's not that much of a pain in the ass, but still-"

"Oh please. You know you love doing something helpful that isn't in your job description." The Fellows looked up at House, who'd just entered the room with his jacket on and his backpack, obviously on his way out the door. "Why are you people still here anyhow? There's nothing to do and it's after 5."

"Made plans to meet up with Julianne and get some drinks."

House sneered at Foreman's comment. "Well, you four have fun doing your 30-something activities. Don't get killed; finding a new Fellow is much harder then just having Cameron doing the filing."

All three knew what he was implying and none of them looked very happy about it. They refrained from saying anything in the room however. It wasn't until House was thirty seconds out the door that Cameron actually moved. She stood and followed her boss.

"House!" He didn't even bother to turn around, instead staring straight ahead at the elevator where he'd stopped. Cameron had to come around to his side. "Why don't you come out with us?"

He sneered, still not looking at her. "Sure, because what I want to do tonight, on this most wonderful evening, is spend time with someone," he looked at her then, an evil glint in his eye, "More annoying than even you."

Hurt flashed across Cameron's face and she pushed it away. She'd changed, hadn't she? She'd spent an entire summer making herself feel less of the hurtful. Spent time strengthening her resilience to put-downs. "We're going to Longhitano's, down Whipple. It might do you some good to actually try and get to know her. We have to work with her."

"Work, yes. But cooperate-" The elevator door dinged open and House entered it. As he pushed the button, his eyes met Cameron's and there was almost regret in them. "Never." The door closed on him and Cameron was left with a queasy, but familiar, feeling in the pit of her stomach.


End file.
